maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Keet Kabo/IvanRider
|-| Interview Keet Kabo= |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Caged Dove, Spaghetti Liberation Note: This uniform is the uniform she wore to her job interview when she first applied to be a recruit for the army. Her interview went poorly when Gosmerid crashed it, and she was nearly arrested. She wore this outfit on-and-off throughout the first PhVP storyline. It was given to her by her friend Mahalia, who hid Keet in her attic and helped her lay low to avoid police harassment. Alas, the outfit is traced back to Mahalia when Keet is seen wearing it, and Mahalia is arrested on account of that. Chancellor Avori, in addition to promising Keet a chance to rebuild Phaemer Village, also promises to find a way to rescue Mahalia. |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=3 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Keetherina Anya Kabo was born in 1990 to a group of parents that had been experimented on illegally to produce a Parakoid Phexo child. On the world of Phaelon, few cities were as glamorous - or corrupt - as Dephinapolis. Yet, the recently-outlawed Experiments' Offspring were generally able to live in peace and harmony in Phaemer Village - located just outside the city limits and teeming with rolling hills and forests and farms. It rained a lot; but the occasional break of sunshine from the star Zerat made it all seem worthwhile. In 1997, however, everything went to Hell. A corrupt Captain Gosmerid used the young, recently-ascended Meethlite King Morzhuk's war on Phaelon as an excuse to eradicate Phaemer Village. Gosmerid rose in rank to major, then went rogue and joined the evil Phaletori. Keet never forgot the look of hatred in Gosmerid's eyes when he burned down her house. She spent most of her life after that in the streets of Dephinapolis, refusing to let go of her convictions and vowing to get her village back one day. Life on the streets presented Keet with plenty of its own problems. After a year in jail for stealing food, she met Phexo rights activist Avori Namolil. Avori promised her back her village - if she would assemble a team to stop Gosmerid from destroying Dephinapolis. That team soon came to fruition - the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. The PhVP would even team up with the Sodalities of Gerosha and Florence on occasion. When the Percolation struck, a carbon copy of Keet and her friends arrived in Earth-12131. With no Phaelon or Phaemer Village left to defend, it seemed natural for the clones to build a new one wherever they could. They naturally found themselves getting along well with the Guardians of the Galaxy, with which they were very similar. }} |effects=Similar to Drax's Obliterate and Daggerfall. |name2=Polly Wanna Crack 'ur Skull! |stamina2=8% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=4 |hitcrit2=80%/56% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Nobody Calls Me Birdbrain! |stamina3=13% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=n/a |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=70%/65% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Just Like Alan Jackson! |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=67%/53% |type4= |effects4=Pulls a portable energy ax generator out of her pocket that needs to recharge after use. }} |-| Streets of Dephinapolis= after unlocking Interview Keet |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Caged Dove, Spaghetti Liberation Note: This uniform is the uniform she wore through many of her adventures in living on the streets from age 28-onward. She still often wears a variation of this outfit, and is usually wearing this one when not wearing her interview outfit in the first PhVP storyline. |health=3 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=4 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=5 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Keetherina Anya Kabo was born in 1990 to a group of parents that had been experimented on illegally to produce a Parakoid Phexo child. On the world of Phaelon, few cities were as glamorous - or corrupt - as Dephinapolis. Yet, the recently-outlawed Experiments' Offspring were generally able to live in peace and harmony in Phaemer Village - located just outside the city limits and teeming with rolling hills and forests and farms. It rained a lot; but the occasional break of sunshine from the star Zerat made it all seem worthwhile. In 1997, however, everything went to Hell. A corrupt Captain Gosmerid used the young, recently-ascended Meethlite King Morzhuk's war on Phaelon as an excuse to eradicate Phaemer Village. Gosmerid rose in rank to major, then went rogue and joined the evil Phaletori. Keet never forgot the look of hatred in Gosmerid's eyes when he burned down her house. She spent most of her life after that in the streets of Dephinapolis, refusing to let go of her convictions and vowing to get her village back one day. Life on the streets presented Keet with plenty of its own problems. After a year in jail for stealing food, she met Phexo rights activist Avori Namolil. Avori promised her back her village - if she would assemble a team to stop Gosmerid from destroying Dephinapolis. That team soon came to fruition - the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. The PhVP would even team up with the Sodalities of Gerosha and Florence on occasion. When the Percolation struck, a carbon copy of Keet and her friends arrived in Earth-12131. With no Phaelon or Phaemer Village left to defend, it seemed natural for the clones to build a new one wherever they could. They naturally found themselves getting along well with the Guardians of the Galaxy, with which they were very similar. }} |effects=Similar to Drax's Obliterate and Daggerfall. |name2=Polly Wanna Crack 'ur Skull! |stamina2=8% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=4 |hitcrit2=80%/56% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Nobody Calls Me Birdbrain! |stamina3=13% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=n/a |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=70%/65% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Just Like Alan Jackson! |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=67%/53% |type4= |effects4=Pulls a portable energy ax generator out of her pocket that needs to recharge after use. }} |-| Vindication= After unlocking Interview Keet |organization=Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, Caged Dove, Spaghetti Liberation Note: This is the uniform Keet puts on when joining the manhunt for Marblefaun during Sodality: Vindication. |health=3 |health#= |stamina=5 |stamina#= |attack=5 |attack#= |defense=3 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=2 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Keetherina Anya Kabo was born in 1990 to a group of parents that had been experimented on illegally to produce a Parakoid Phexo child. On the world of Phaelon, few cities were as glamorous - or corrupt - as Dephinapolis. Yet, the recently-outlawed Experiments' Offspring were generally able to live in peace and harmony in Phaemer Village - located just outside the city limits and teeming with rolling hills and forests and farms. It rained a lot; but the occasional break of sunshine from the star Zerat made it all seem worthwhile. In 1997, however, everything went to Hell. A corrupt Captain Gosmerid used the young, recently-ascended Meethlite King Morzhuk's war on Phaelon as an excuse to eradicate Phaemer Village. Gosmerid rose in rank to major, then went rogue and joined the evil Phaletori. Keet never forgot the look of hatred in Gosmerid's eyes when he burned down her house. She spent most of her life after that in the streets of Dephinapolis, refusing to let go of her convictions and vowing to get her village back one day. Life on the streets presented Keet with plenty of its own problems. After a year in jail for stealing food, she met Phexo rights activist Avori Namolil. Avori promised her back her village - if she would assemble a team to stop Gosmerid from destroying Dephinapolis. That team soon came to fruition - the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. The PhVP would even team up with the Sodalities of Gerosha and Florence on occasion. When the Percolation struck, a carbon copy of Keet and her friends arrived in Earth-12131. With no Phaelon or Phaemer Village left to defend, it seemed natural for the clones to build a new one wherever they could. They naturally found themselves getting along well with the Guardians of the Galaxy, with which they were very similar. }} |effects= |name2=Polly Wanna Crack 'ur Skull! |stamina2=8% |target2=One Enemy |cooldown2=n/a |hits2=4 |hitcrit2=80%/56% |type2= |effects2= |name3=Nobody Calls Me Birdbrain! |stamina3=13% |target3=One Enemy |cooldown3=n/a |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=70%/65% |type3= |effects3= |name4=Just Like Alan Jackson! |stamina4=30% |target4=One Enemy |cooldown4=3 rounds |hits4=1 |hitcrit4=67%/53% |type4= |effects4=Pulls a portable energy ax generator out of her pocket that needs to recharge after use. Chicken's Irony: Chance to apply to enemies and to allies. }} Trivia * Keet Kabo was created literally within two weeks after the artist first viewed Guardians of the Galaxy at Lansing Eastwood NCG Cinemas in 3D, as part of a challenge of "If you could make your own Guardians, what would they be like?" She was modeled after Gamora, but later acquired a New York accent to sound a little like Slappy Squirrel. She remains an amalgamation of the two characters in personality. * Keet and her friends' apparent ages place a strain on feasibility and internal continuity. ** Since Keet was about 7 when her village was destroyed in 1997, she is about 35 during the events in Phaemer Village Peackeepers. Since she ages slowly as part of her Phexo traits, she is physiologically about 24. She was chronologically about 34 when she went to prison for a year, and about 36 when she was captured in Alaska. ** Surprisingly, Evan "Time Capsule" Manicotti is even older than she is. She was born in 1990, and he was born in 1977. However, he was abducted and placed in suspended animation in 1998 at the age of 21. He arose in 2025 and was chronologically 48 - yet still acted pretty much like he was hardly a day over 15. While his family had a tendency to age quickly, treatments on Phaelon have helped reduce his aging. In spite being 21 when abducted, he appeared about 31. Which made Keet chronologically slightly older than Evan appeared to be, even though he was actually 13 years her senior. ** Bolte Chipotle was already about 23 and running the family farm when it was destroyed in 1997, so he is 50 during the story's events. But due to slow aging, barely appears a day over 38. ** Socratic is about 54 during story events, meaning he was already beginning to look his age around 30 when he was exiled to Phaelon from Metheel. So in 24 years, he barely aged at all. ** Jackal is about 34 during story events, meaning he was about 6 when Phaemer Village was destroyed. In spite this, he appears not a day over 25 physiologically. ** Sadie was 24 when she met Candi in 2018, meaning she was about 18 when the Great Marlquaan Storm happened. This makes her about 32 when she gets out of prison for manslaughter and joins the PhVP. ** Therefore, Jackal is the youngest original member of the PhVP, though Sadie is the youngest biological member. Pillcenary is the youngest member, being almost literally "born" yesterday when he joins as one of two mechanical members. Keet, the leader, is the physiologically apparent youngest member. Yet, Evan is the emotionally youngest member. * The artist rendering Keet originally named her after the expression "keet kebab," a joke on how it would be impractical to eat his mother's budgie parakeets. Her beak is modeled after a blue budgie beak. * Keet's L1 move with her Interview and Street uniforms is a reference to her last name being one letter shy of being "kabob," an alternate spelling of "kebab." It reveals that she has been ridiculed via shish kebab jokes in-universe, and already has a reply. ** Her L6 move is in reference to a line in Sodality: Vindication, when one of the C/Os refers to her as such and is subsequently assaulted by her. ** Her L9 move is in reference to an event in Phaemer Village Peacekeepers in which the team chops down some trees and Evan comments that they're "making like Alan Jackson." In-turn, this references when Alan Jackson got in legal trouble for chopping down some trees near his back yard. The line is also a reference to a later part of the story, when some building pillars are destroyed and Keet agrees: "Yup. Just like Alan Jackson," still clueless about what Evan was talking about earlier but too confident in the moment to care. *** This line also parodies Gamora's line in Guardians of the Galaxy, where she misinterprets an event based on what Star-Lord tells her earlier on and compares herself and Star-Lord to Kevin Bacon. Recruitment quote "There ain't no Phaemer Village in this world, Agent; but I trust you'll help me make a new one. I got nowhere to go, so whudda-ya say I lend a beak?" Team-up bonuses * Derivatives: If teamed up with Slappy Squirrel or Gamora, both of whom inspired her creation in Earth-1218. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Team-up with any other members of the PhVP, past or present. * Guardians of Different Galaxies: Team-up with any Marvel Guardians or with the Guardians from Rise of the Guardians. * Far Far Away * Alias-Less * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Children of Different Atoms: Teaming up with an Marvel mutants. * Red in the Ledger * Spaghetti Liberation: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Spaghetti Liberation during the Vindication timeline. * Caged Dove: Team-up with anyone else who was on Team Caged Dove during the Vindication timeline. * Bloodlust * Orphanage * Birds of an Actual Feather: Any two characters that are actual birds. * Here's Your Stinkin' Crackers: Team-up with Iago. * Yarr!: Teaming up with any other heroes who have been considered pirates or pirate-like. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Keet Kabo article at DozerfleetWiki Category: Phaemer Village Peacekeepers Category: Non-Marvel Category: Female Category: 90 CP Category: Scrappers Category: Animals